Clannad Angel Beats Crossover :Tomoya's Shock Chapter 1
by DistortedGenjitsu
Summary: SPOILERSS After Nagia's death something unexpected happens to Tomoya and he himself ends up in the afterlife faced to face tasks in order to find Nagisa.
1. Chapter 1

" You did a great job, i mean it" Tomoya whispered gently through the gentle crying of their newborn daughter, Ushio.

"Th-th-anks " Nagisa's weak voice replied as she struggled to get her words out. "Tomoya i'm feeling tired ..could you let me rest for just a second" she declared as her eyes looked up helplessly up into Tomoya's . "Wait Nagisa not yet ,lets talk jsut a little longer okay? " Tomoya croaked hesitantly. "You don't have to say anything

just listen common look at our

baby" , he went on. "She looks like a cute little moneky doesn't she " he questioned as the sadness in Tomoya's voice crept in. "Here i'm going to call

her name okay ,Ushio " Tomoya carried on while Nagisa blinked once. "Hey it's dady ,Ushio hey this is mommy see look at her ",the tears

began to roll down the sides of Tomoya's cheeks. "She's ignoring me , guess she doesn't under stand yet ".. he carried on as Nagisa's eyes slowly

opened up towards Tomoya and Ushio . Tomoya clenched tighter onto Nagisa's hand as he began to tremble . Suddenly he no longer felt Nagisa

gripping back as her arm fell with a light thump . Tomoya in a panic spoke Nagia's name soflty again this time gripping her lifeless hand in his as he

slightly ruffled her yellow pajama sleeve. "Here it's Uashio's cheek" he touched Nagisa's hands softly against their daughter's cheek . "Na-Na giisa he

trembled as the memories flashed through his head. That day on the beach, the walks they took, the planning of living a new life together and starting

a big dango family slowly began to seem like a wonderful pile of memories that would never be recreated. "You said we'd always be together and even someone

crappy like me finally found something to live for" .. his heart began to pound internsely and Tomoya's voice began to crack . "This is what Nagisa wanted, a baby and to start a family.. "he thought .

But she cannot go now not now .. it's only a dream a terrible nightmare that would suddenly end as soon as he woke up with Nagisa's head buried in his

chest and a dango in her arms. "This can't be happening " he continued to think to himself as he could slowly hear the faint sound of sad music

playing in his head. Tomoya laid Ushio at his side and grasped Nagisa's small farme into his arms as his heart thudded like the roaring sound of waves crashing against

the shore. "NAGISA"! Tomoya finally burst out as his thoughts began to fade. The sound of ringing in Tomoya's ears crept throughout his

mind and stole his breath away as he collapsed at Nagisa's side just as Akio retrived the baby . The shock slowly overcame Tomoya leaving him as

still as Nagisa. "Maybe we can finally be together" , he thought as he assumed death was overcomeing him . His final thought tha tmoment consisted

of him wanting to be with Nagisa in any way, shape or form ,forever...


	2. Angel Beats Clannad Crossover Chapter 2

" You did a great job, i mean it" Tomoya whispered gently through the gentle crying of their newborn daughter, Ushio.

"Th-th-anks " Nagisa's weak voice replied as she struggled to get her words out. "Tomoya i'm feeling tired ..could you let me rest for just a second" she declared as her eyes looked up helplessly up into Tomoya's . "Wait Nagisa not yet ,lets talk jsut a little longer okay? " Tomoya croaked hesitantly. "You don't have to say anything

just listen common look at our

baby" , he went on. "She looks like a cute little moneky doesn't she " he questioned as the sadness in Tomoya's voice crept in. "Here i'm going to call

her name okay ,Ushio " Tomoya carried on while Nagisa blinked once. "Hey it's dady ,Ushio hey this is mommy see look at her ",the tears

began to roll down the sides of Tomoya's cheeks. "She's ignoring me , guess she doesn't under stand yet ".. he carried on as Nagisa's eyes slowly

opened up towards Tomoya and Ushio . Tomoya clenched tighter onto Nagisa's hand as he began to tremble . Suddenly he no longer felt Nagisa

gripping back as her arm fell with a light thump . Tomoya in a panic spoke Nagia's name soflty again this time gripping her lifeless hand in his as he

slightly ruffled her yellow pajama sleeve. "Here it's Uashio's cheek" he touched Nagisa's hands softly against their daughter's cheek . "Na-Na giisa he

trembled as the memories flashed through his head. That day on the beach, the walks they took, the planning of living a new life together and starting

a big dango family slowly began to seem like a wonderful pile of memories that would never be recreated. "You said we'd always be together and even someone

crappy like me finally found something to live for" .. his heart began to pound internsely and Tomoya's voice began to crack . "This is what Nagisa wanted, a baby and to start a family.. "he thought .

But she cannot go now not now .. it's only a dream a terrible nightmare that would suddenly end as soon as he woke up with Nagisa's head buried in his

chest and a dango in her arms. "This can't be happening " he continued to think to himself as he could slowly hear the faint sound of sad music

playing in his head. Tomoya laid Ushio at his side and grasped Nagisa's small farme into his arms as his heart thudded like the roaring sound of waves crashing against

the shore. "NAGISA"! Tomoya finally burst out as his thoughts began to fade. The sound of ringing in Tomoya's ears crept throughout his

mind and stole his breath away as he collapsed at Nagisa's side just as Akio retrived the baby . The shock slowly overcame Tomoya leaving him as

still as Nagisa. "Maybe we can finally be together" , he thought as he assumed death was overcomeing him . His final thought tha tmoment consisted

of him wanting to be with Nagisa in any way, shape or form ,forever...


	3. Chapter 3 : A clouded mind

Tomoya drew in a breath as he came face to face with the cold atmosphere around him . "Where am I "he whispered to himself" . He glanced around his confused and

helpless as he shouted"hey is anyone there?". Yells echoed from the distance. Just then something fast and tall slammed into his bad shoulder. "Ahh what the hell!

"Tomoya shouted. "You shouldn't have been standing in the way like that ,are you trying to get yourself killed" a blue haired figure who looked some what identical to

Tomoya and carriring a long spear joked. "What the hell is this place any way and who are you" Tomoya questioned. "This my friend is the afterlife and I am Hinata part of the SSS battlefront "

Hinata explained."The afterlife Tomoya murmured to himself just loud enough for Hinata to hear. "That's right we are dead but from the looks of it you aren't commpletly

dead "Hinata pointed out ."What the-" Tomoya held out his arm in front of him which seemed to be transparent. "Get me out of here!" Tomoya declared confused to

Hinata as

Hinata stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face. Just then a magenta haired girl raced beside Hinata along with some other teens who

appeared to be wearing some sort of school uniform."Oh a newbie , I'm Yuri and welcome to the afterlife" she greeted."What is all this talk of the afterlife , how the hell

do i get out of here and where is Nagisa " Tomoya raised his voice. "Well by the looks of it since you are not fully dead it's going to take quite a while to rediscover your

life in order to leave" Yuri explained. "You know what this is nonsense I'm not in the afterlife and this is only a dream ,some dumb dream"Tomoya rambled to himself. "Oh

looks like someone needs proof that they are in the after life and can't feel pain" Hinata stepped foward. Just then a gun shot echoed from about as a cloud of dust made

it's way and engulfed Hinata Yuri Tomoya and the others. "It's Angel ,perpare yourself for battle" Yuri pronounced. "Here you are going to need it " Yuri said as she

shoved a gun into Tomoya's arms. "Cut out the crap already I just need to see Nagisa" Tomoya yelled tossing the weapon aside. The sound of footsteps came closer

as a tiny girl with long white hair and a sword for a hand appeared . Tomoya rubbed his eyes and stared at the girl as she seemed to shift shape into his wife Nagisa .

"Nagisa"! he proclaimed running forward in a manner that appeared threatening to Angel . Angel spook words that made no sense to Tomoya yet Tomoya still saw

Nagisa as he raced forward to embrace her. He was stoped by a blow to the heart by Angel's sword as he suddenly went into a dizzy phase. "I guess newbies never

learn "Hinata told Yuri as they retrieved Tomoya's body and others stepped forward to battle Angel.


End file.
